Siren and Al
by Kiss Queen Love Kiss
Summary: Siren and Al are married now. She's having her first child, and she's still in contact with her parents, though she feels resentment towards her parents for her lack of upbringing. What's going to happen now?
1. Chapter 1

I watched from my bedroom window as Dad cut a slit on his arm. Blood began to pour out. The Celtic leader did the same, and both pressed their arms against each other where the blood flowed out.

Here was a historic moment: Peace between the Celts and the Vikings had been made. While the war had technically been between the Meatheads and the Celts, I had married into the Meatheads and long story short, accidentally made my father a king. Ever since, many heirs, young and widowed chiefs have been looking to marry into tribes part of the Kingdom of Berk. The reason for this was because Berk was ten times larger than many of the tribes in the archipelago combined, so it would be best to somehow ally themselves with Berk since we were the most powerful.

Of course, some tribes chose not to. That was their loss.

I put my hand on my belly as I searched for my husband, Al. We had married about a year and a half ago. About halfway through our marriage so far, I found out I was pregnant and as of right now I was eight months pregnant. That's why I wasn't down there, helping with the peace agreement. The details for the agreement had begun being planned out before I found out I was pregnant. Along with Al and many other people I had taught, we'd acted as translators. I decided to stop after I was finding myself feeling too tired and sleepy to help. Al became worried but Gothi reassured him this was normal for pregnancies.

I could feel a kick within my belly, and I smiled. It felt good to hear those kicks inside me: They reminded me of the scary, but also exciting prospect of motherhood. Al and I were nervous, but Rupac reassured us that we would both be better parents than ours were.

To be honest, I still felt strongly about my upbringing, or rather, my lack of upbringing even though I still talked to my parents.

Bah, I thought, better not to think about it, as I walked to my bed and sat. I lifted my legs up onto the bed and eased my head onto the pillow. As soon as I closed my eyes, I was fast asleep.

* * *

"Siren, wake up."

I groaned and rubbed the grit out of my eyes. I blinked and saw Al looking down on me, his face soft. I could feel his hand on my stomach as the baby kicked.

"There's our child in there," he mused, smiling at me. Her bent over and softly kissed my forehead. "Your father's holding a banquet to celebrate the agreement. He wants you down there."

Al stood up and gave me a hand. I took it and sat up. I threw my legs over the edge of the bed and Al helped me up.

"All those years have passed quickly," he said as he began taking me down. "I can't believe I'm 23 you'll be 23 too, very soon."

I nodded. Al and I met eight years ago. He was 15 but I was still 14 at the time. I was a teacher at Meathead Island and Al caught me. He didn't kill me. Instead, I taught him.

And that's how we ended up being married.

"Look where we are now," I said, as we reached the bottom of the stairs. Al opened the door, and both of us stepped outside together. The Great Hall was only a few meters away.

Al put his arm around my waist and his other behind my knees. As he'd done before, he lifted me up bridal style and carried me to the Great Hall.

* * *

Since the doors were already open, Al set me down and took my hand. We walked through the groups of drunk people with mead. I wrinkled my nose at the smell of the drink. I didn't want to be here. I wanted to be asleep, with my baby's kicks being the only thing waking me up.

"Hiccup." Al's voice shook me out of my thoughts.

"Well," Dad said jovially, with a smile plastered on his face. I forced a smile back. "My lovely daughter's here."

The chatter in the hall stopped. I could feel the gaze in the room. I was trying to keep my eyes open. It was difficult.

I forced myself to look at the onlookers.

"What do you know?" a man with reddest hair and beard I'd ever seen said. It was on of the men from the Gaelic Celt tribe. "She's expecting. When's it due?"

"A month," I said weakly. I kept feeling like I was going to faint from the smell.

"I think my wife needs to get some rest," Al announced, clearing his throat. "You carry on."

Al put his arm around my waist and walked me out. Soon, I was greeted by the breeze. It felt so refreshing.

"I'll take you to our room," he said. "You deserve some sleep."

My eyelids drooped a little. "Yes," I said faintly. "Thank you."

"No problem, milady." Al lifted me up bridal style and kissed me. I let my eyes close softly as Al walked.

I didn't deserve someone like him.


	2. Chapter 2

"Siren, wake up," a woman's harsh voice spoke.

I opened my eyes. I wasn't sure how long I'd been sleeping for, but it felt like ten minutes.

Above me, my mother was holding a lamp and I could see her angry face. She was holding a lamp in her left hand.

"I know pregnant women get sleepy a lot, but could you at least spend more time with us?" Mom held lamp very close to my face. It was too close for comfort.

"I guess." My voice was weak. I really wished my mom wasn't here, especially with how she abandoned me when I was young. Over what? A dragon killing her father wasn't a good thing, but she could've stayed on the island, even if she hated Dad that much. I couldn't see myself abandoning my child over something that petty.

Mom put her hand on my stomach. I removed her hand from it.

"How's the baby?" I could hear the disappointment in her voice.

"It seems to be alright. I'm just nervous." I looked away, and into darkness. "I want to rest."

"I wasn't that nervous when I was expecting you." This just reminded me why I didn't want her here. She would keep berating me for every little 'bad' thing I did during my pregnancy, though other women and the midwife assured me what I was feeling was normal. Even then, I wondered if something was wrong with me for being that nervous.

"I get that. But Al's also nervous. I think it's normal." I could feel my eyes droop. I wanted to close them so much.

"It's natural for women to have babies. That's why they shouldn't be nervous. Men are different," Mom said.

I've learned that's bullshit. All my pregnancies have taught me that.

"I'm not sure that's true," I said, turning over. "I want to get some shut-eye."

"Suit yourself." I could hear Mom walk right out of the room.

I sighed. I just wished I could give birth already. Sure, a baby would be hard work, but at least I could have an excuse to avoid Mom and Dad.

* * *

"The one in pink is Gunilla," I said to Dad. It had been nine days since I'd given birth to twin daughters, and both of them were a lot of work. Al and I hadn't expected twins. I'd come up with one name for one daughter and that was Gunilla. "She's eight minutes older than her sister, Hilde." Al chose Hilde's name. It was only fair since I decided Gunilla's name. "I kind of wish they weren't identical twins," I said with a chuckle. "We're going to avoid dressing them alike so we can actually tell them apart."

"Siren, it's your job to make sure they don't cry while they're being named," Dad said sternly.

"Yes," I said. Today they were being named, and Dad wanted everything to go perfectly. He wouldn't have it any other way. It was only ten minutes before the rest of Berk would arrive for the naming. Al and I wanted it to be held in Meathead Island because neither of us wanted to risk our babies' health by flying them that far, but my parents guilted me into it.

"You were born here. You abandoned us." They spent four days guilting me into it. Four days. All for a naming ceremony.

So Al and I risked our children's health to come to Berk. I was secretly hoping they were happy, and both of us were eager to head back home to Meathead Island.

Speaking of Al, he came right into the room at that moment with Mom.

"How's my lovely wife?" he asked, taking both my hands in his.

"I'm good, and so are the girls." It did make me feel better to see Al there, with his warm, reassuring smile.

"How are my lovely daughters?" he scooped Hilde into his arms. He spoke in a baby voice, like he did ever since the girls were born. Al enjoyed being with them so often that he stayed up with me whenever I needed to feed them.

"They're doing more then well, Daddy." That was my response whenever he said that. It always made me happy to say that, especially since it felt nice to loosen up.

"That's good," Mom said, interrupting our banter. She pulled Hilde out of Al's arms and put her back in her crib. "The guests are coming soon. This is no time for stuff like this."

"Yes, Mom," I said dismally. Al put his arm around my shoulder, which lifted my spirits for the next hour I'd have to spend naming two twin sisters.


End file.
